An Alternate Situation
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: What if Dean had gone up for the book? What if Dean had been hit with that dart? This is what I think would have happened. WARNING- Spoilers for 8x13 "Everybody Hates Hitler"


**Authors Note- **On last night's episode my mom and I were like, "You're sending him up there alone!?" when Sam went up the stairs in the library. I think we ALL saw that attack coming before it happened. Then after all the action was over with, I came up with an idea and decided to write an alternate situation. What if DEAN had went up the stairs to find the book? This is what I think would have happened.

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 8x13 "EVERYBODY HATES HITLER"**

**Disclaimer: **Who thinks I own Supernatural? Huh? Well, I don't. *Heartbreaks* Dreams don't come true. (I'm just being over dramatic, please ignore me…)

~Enjoy…

Xxx

He heard the barely there click of the gun before he felt a small object plant itself in his neck. His eyes still widened in surprise and his hand shot up to his neck. He groaned as he felt the effects of the spell begin to kick in. This was going to suck ass, he could already tell.

Dean struggled to read the numbers on the labels of the books, his eyes slowly fading. He ran his hand across the books as he read them, trying to keep track of where he was. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when he found the correct label despite his unfortunate situation.

He quickly grabbed the spine of the ancient book and pulled it from its spot on the shelving unit. Dust flew in clouds around him and he coughed as some went up his nose. He blinked a few times to clear his vision as he lost all sense of direction, his legs struggling to support him. He needed to get out of here. So after he made sure that it was in fact the right book, he took off towards the others.

The world around him was spinning and becoming blurry, his eyesight going in and out of focus. He held a death grip on the book as he began to run through the aisles of books, he needed to get back to Sam. He stumbled and hit the side of a bookcase causing him to gasp and clench his eyes shut for a moment against the sudden pain, the poison running freely through his veins making his body that much more sensitive.

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew he needed to move. His legs were becoming heavy; his grip on the Book of Thule began to weaken. But fate had apparently given him a free pass because just when he thought he was going to pass out, he reached the staircase.

Sam's head shot up when he heard the gasps of pain from above him. Dean was struggling down the stairs, one hand holding the book and the other holding his neck, he was barely staying upright. Alarm bells began to go off inside Sam's head.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in concern.

Dean barely registered the shout as he went tumbling to his knees on the platform of the stairs. Sam rushed over to Dean's side and began to search for the problem. He didn't have to look long before he found a black dart planted in the major carotid artery of his big brothers neck. That could not be good.

He grabbed the dart from Dean's neck and threw it absently to the side. Dean's knees gave out and he was now on his stomach, barely having the strength to lift his head.

Dean could literally feel his heart begin to slow down, not having the willpower to keep beating anymore. His blood pounded in his ears, blocking out any other sounds. He'd just have to give control over to Sam for a while…

Sam's eyes widened as he heard the 'zip' of another dart flying past at an alarming speed, he automatically bent closer to the ground in response. Sam turned to face Aaron and the golem, surprised to see Aaron on the ground holding his stomach. Now he knew where that other dart went.

Turning back to his brother, Sam watched in horror as the area around the dart planted in Dean's neck began to rapidly turn from its usual tan color to multiple shades of black and blue. The blemish kept growing and growing, streaks of purple and blue climbing higher on Dean's neck, now reaching the bottom of his ear.

Sam could faintly hear Aaron in the background, wheezing and whimpering from the effects of a dart of his own, but he wasn't the main thing on the youngest Winchester's mind at the moment. Dean was a deathly shade of white and began to gasp for air, his body beginning to become cold. That's when Sam seemed to break out of his trance and sharply turned to face the golem.

"HEY! Listen to me, if we don't find the necromancer that caused this and fast we're going to lose them!" Sam shouted with urgency.

After briefly looking down at Aaron, a look of pure determination passed over the man of clay's face before it went flying up the stairs to find the man responsible for the pain his master was going through, a promise of death shining in its eyes.

Sam could only hold onto his quickly dying sibling and hope that the golem found the necromancer, and fast….

Or he would lose his brother.

Xxx

**Authors Note- **And to all of you who watched last night's episode, you know what happens next. If you didn't see it…Go watch it!

To all Sam girls out there, I know you were all happy when Sam was hit with that dart, because we all love seeing our favorite boy in pain! But being a Dean girl, I needed to at least write about the possibility of Dean getting hit with that dart. I hope you don't mind. :)

I would love to get any feedback I can, I enjoy reading it! (Even the constructive criticism.) So if you have time, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to leave me a review with your thoughts! Until next time!

Haben gute Wochen,

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
